Users of consumer electronics devices sometimes like to engage in an electronic interaction, such as passing control of the digital rights to a video game from one user to another user. As recognized herein, these sorts of electronic interactions may be authenticated electronically to validate the interaction, confirm agreement between the users, and avoid hacking attempts. However, as also recognized herein, current methods of electronic authentication can be cumbersome and might not be very intuitive to the average person. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.